Smart phones, such as ANDROID operating system based phones, are becoming as computationally powerful as traditional laptop and desktop computers. Smart phones offer specialized functionality in form factors small enough to carry in small spaces such as a pocket or a carrying bag. For example, smart phones allow users to perform various functions on their phones such as browse the Internet, play video games, read digital books, view multimedia content (e.g., video, audio, and images), view documents, etc. However, because smart phones are designed to be small, the display screens of the smart phones are limited in size thereby hindering the readability and usability of the smart phones. This limitation will only become worse over time as technology advances will allow for smaller smart phones to be developed. It may, therefore, be desirable to provide a method that allows a smart phone to synchronize the state of content displayed on the smart phone with another device that includes a larger display screen to enhance readability and usability of the functionality provided by the smart phone on the other device.